Death Scythe Feelings
by HeorieOtaku
Summary: Soul is growing inpationte wanting to become a death scythe. He makes a deal with Kid but how will that go. Read to find out. SoMa one-shot. Hope you like.(P.S. This is my drawing of Maka, Souls Death Scythe form (What I imagened it as), and Soul Eater Evans. I hope it looks ok.)


**HeorieOtaku: Hi, guys. If you haven't met me, well I am HeorieOtaku, and this is my first one-shot. I have always been a big fan of SoMa, so while I was away at my Grandmas house, whitch has no internt, I wrote this. If you are a returning reader, thanks for your support. I will get back on my NaLu fanfiction soon. Bye, Bye.**

* * *

"Would you hurry up already? We don't have all day to find the last which soul!" For some reason, soul was in a very foul mood today, which didn't make me the happiest. He only needed one witch soul, just like last time. The only thing that got in the way last time was that soul decided to eat a cat soul instead. Not on parlous, mind you.

"Fine, Soul! Just calm down. You will become a death scythe soon enough! Where did the 'oh, I won't fight with you anymore' Soul go anyways?!" Either he was mad at me now, or he something hit him there with what I said. Both ways made him quite though.

We kept running for hours, until it was midnight, and we hadn't been contacted yet again, notifying us if the witch had left the area. "Soul, I think something is wrong. Let's just talk for a second, like we normally do, and put the fight aside. Please?"

After saying that to him, Soul sighed. "Fine. Now let's stop and talk about it." I stopped at the same time he did. "Should we contact Lord Death, or what do you think."

I looked at him and sign too, in relief that he had stopped like I asked. _**Good. I am glad that he understands what is more important. **_"Yeah. That would be best. But I still feel as if something, or someone, is following us. I can't find it no matter which way I turn, though."

Going up to a window I wrote in the numbers then said the saying that everyone in the Death Academy knew. "Hello. Lord Death. We would like to speak with you." There was no answer.

I was about to tell Soul we needed to go back when there was a ripple on the window and Death the Kid appeared. "Hello, Maka and Soul."

_**What is Kid doing? Where is Death? **_Those were the things that were pondering my mind. They didn't stay in my mind, though. "Hey Kid, where is Lord Death?"

He looked at me for a second and gave me a disgusted face. _**What's wrong with what I said? **_He then gave me an answer that I was wondering. "Your hair is not symmetrical AT ALL. Your bangs are out of line, then your left pigtail is higher then you're left. It's taking all my strength NOT to reach through this mirror to fix it. And to answer your question, my father, Lord Death, wanted me to take over for the day while he takes care of going to every one of the classes."

_**I am sure glad that I have already graduated from there. His lessons are so horrible. Surprisingly, though, his Death Chop isn't as bad as my Maka Chop. Or so I have heard from Soul. **_"Well ok, Kid. But you don't have to restrain yourself on my hair thing. I don't mind you fixing it if you tell me."

Kid looked at me in surprise, but didn't object and reached through the mirror. Before he fixed it, though, Soul jumped in front of me. "Don't worry, Kid. I will fix the hair. Anyways, you shouldn't be insulting her like that. I will fix it from now on. Ok." Soul looked back at me as if asking if it was alright.

"Its fine, Soul. I don't mind. Could you be a little kinder to Kid, though?" Soul looked a bit irritated with what I said, but didn't argue.

"Maka. Can I talk to Kid for just a minute?" He looked at me. _**I don't mind him talking to him, but he is acting real suspicious. I think that I will say yes, but I will listen to their conversation.**_

"Sure. I don't mind." I walked around the corner with that, but stayed close enough so I could hear.

"You know the deal, right. Remember?!" I could hear them easily as a Weapon ate a soul. _**What do they mean by there deal? What deal did you make with Kid, Soul?**_

Kid responded. "Yes. You get one week to confess. Otherwise, since I can tell her any time, I get to tell her how I feel." _**Confess what? To whom is he confessing to? What are you talking about?!**_

"You're correct on most of it, but you know that I could tell her any time too, but in truth, you could tell her this week too. The only thing is that you must do it at her time, and when you are alone together. So, that means that you should keep your hands off of her when we are together. Got it." _**Seriously! Again, what are you talking about?**_

"Ok. I guess I see that you are a little protective. I only wanted to see if you remembered what it actually was. You better hurry, or I will take her for myself when she talks to me alone next. Bye, Bye." I could hear a giggle in Kid voice and my heart just wouldn't stop screaming 'help me'.

I felt like a brick wall, but slowly moved to go around the corner as if I had heard nothing. '**Thunk' **I fell on the ground in surprise of bumping into something. _**What did I bump into?**_

I opened my eyes to see that Souls face was right in front of me. He was so close that I could feel his breath against my lips. _**He's so close! What should I do!**_

Closing my eyes I felt the warmth of his breath go away. "Sorry Maka. I didn't see you coming around the corner. Here. Let me help you up."

Opening my eyes back up to see that Souls hand was right there. As if it was waiting to be used as a little bit of help for getting up. I grabbed it and he helped me get up like he said he would. I tripped on something, which normally doesn't happen, also making me, yet again, and bumped into Souls body.

_**I didn't realize it just a second ago, but he is really cute up close. **_I blinked my eyes a couple times. _**Stop it Maka! Just stop!**_

"You ok, Maka. That's not you. You never trip." He stopped as he let go and stepped back. "You didn't hear anything, did you?"

I hesitated to answer. _**Should I tell him I listened to what they said? Probably shouldn't. **_"No. I didn't hear anything. Why? Was I not supposed to hear something? Are you keeping a secret from your Mister?" I giggled a bit when saying this.

Soul hesitated again, but then answered. "Well. I guess that….no, I am not."

_**I wonder why he would keep such a secret from me. Even if I don't understand it all the way. **_"Ok. Anyways, what did he tell us to do? You did ask him, didn't you?" _**I know the real answer, but I don't care right now.**_

"He told me that we should keep looking for another hour or so. If we have no luck, we can search tomorrow." He looked so silly with his fake smile he had on, but I knew that I couldn't worry.

"Ok, let's go!" We ran and ran and continued to run.

When we were about to call it quits I felt something come up behind me. "Look out!" I heard Souls say that, but when I turned around, I saw a witch right in front of me. I was about to call for Soul, when I noticed that he was right in front of me. Just like before, he protected me. "Don't worry; I will protect you, Maka!"

Right then he transformed and we started fighting the Witch. Right, Left, Left, Right. It was like a whole pattern. Every time I went to get her, though, she tried to get me. _**I can feel how much Soul is hurting! I have to defeat this witch for him!**_

"Hehehehe! I sorry, but you can't catch me! You're still it! Hehehehe!" She was as small as a little kid and acted like one too.

"NO! We will defeat you!" I swung at her again, but missed.

"Oooo….what a pretty scythe. I want it, I want it! Give it to me now!" The little girl witch just continued. _**Oh, great! Not again! I don't need ANOTHER one like that old cat!**_

"You think this is a pretty scythe! Well I will show you the prettiest one yet! Ready Soul!" "Ready" Soul responded.

"Soul Resonance!"

"Soul Resonance!"

Soul and I said that together and I finished with what I normally do. "Genie Hunter!" That was when Soul, like normal, turned into one of my favorite's scythes that my mother also mastered. The Gianni Hunter.

Suddenly I could feel Souls pain. "Soul, are you ok?"

I couldn't believe how much he put up with. "Yeah, I am fine. Just finish here." Even though I could hear his calls of pain slightly in the background of when he was talking, I listened and finished her off.

"Ha!" I swung the Gianni Hunter; also known as Soul and I finally hit her. Surprisingly, she went down for the count. "Soul we did it!" There was no response. "Soul?"

He turned back into a human, making him much heavier. "So-sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." He finally spoke, which gave me a little bit of relief. But VERY little. "Can you bring me that witch soul to me? I need to eat it remember."

I looked over to see a Soul where I had killed the Witch. _**What should I do? I am so worried. Maybe I should give him the soul.**_

I got up and walked towards it. Looking at it for a while, I finally picked it up. _**It's warm and comforting. Maybe before it became a witch, it was a sweet child that had been abandoned. I would feel bad for the child, though.**_

Taking the soul back to Soul, I put it next to his mouth. "Thanks." He opened his mouth and it went it. He cued it and swallowed it. "It….it feels like it is so warm. I can also feel the power coursing through my body. So this is what it feels like to become a death scythe. I hope that I can stay with you, though, Maka."

I saw a light go around him, and then he turned into a beautiful Scythe. It looked almost Identical to what it did before, but it had a small glow to the red, and it's rode had a white crystal serpent coiling around it at the upper part of it. _**It's so beautiful.**_

Then he was surrounded with the light again and he turned back. His eyes were closed, which scared me. "Soul, talk to me. Tell me how you feel. Is it still a wonderful feeling to turn into a death scythe?" He gave me no response. "Soul! Answer me! This isn't funny! Soul!"

I picked him up and put my ear next to his chest to see if he was breathing and if his heart was still going. _**Yes. **_I said as I heard both his heart and his lungs going. _**I must take him back, so he can get help.**_

As I picked him up in my hands I saw blood run onto them. _**I must hurry too.**_

Running as fast as I could, I ran to Death Academy. It took me almost a half an hour, from what I could tell from where the moon was, to get across the city. I still had to get to the top of the stairs where Death Academy was.

I started to run again. _**We are almost there, Soul! You can make it! **_I kept cheering him on in my head every few steps I took. Not only that by it helped me believe that I could make it too.

Finally after what was about an hour, I arrived at the top. I pulled in my breath as I went to scream for Dr. Stain. "DR. STIAN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, because I didn't care it was the middle of the night.

"Quiet Maka! I am right over here!" I ran over to him.

"Help him. Please!" I felt tears go down my face.

"Calm down Maka. I will talk him to my office and treat him. Meanwhile, you go wash up and report to Lord Death." He slide back in his chair and, like always, the chair got caught on the door thing and he fell backwards. "I meant to do that."

Getting back up, he grabbed Soul and the chair. "Now go. I got Soul. Don't worry. He will be fine."

I nodded in agreement and he disappeared into the doorway. _**Don't die on me, Soul. You promised you wouldn't die if we went to make you a Death Scythe again. So please don't die.**_

Walking back to my room, I felt myself cry again. _**How could things get any worse? **_I stopped and thought. _**NO! That won't happen to him! Don't think that way!**_

I started to run as fast as I could after running all that time towards my room. On the way, I saw a few people that saw me, but I didn't care. _**Black Star. Tsubaki. I am sorry.**_

I went through the door and slammed it shut behind me. All I wanted was some peace and quiet. Soul was the one I needed the most at these times, but this time he wasn't there.

_**Soul. Soul. Soul. I... don't know why, but I really want to talk to you right now. More than ever. Why did you have to protect me like you did when Crona was still bad. Why can't you be here? **_It just kept building up in me. I couldn't help it.

"SOUL!" I screamed it out as tears streamed down my face. I couldn't stop myself from crying. Not even before falling asleep. That's right. For the first time in a while, I had fallen asleep crying.

I woke up with my eyes burning. As my eyesight began to come awake, I saw two figures sleeping on the floor. "Black Star. Tsubaki. Why?" I could barely bring my voice to a whisper, but Tsubaki still woke up upon my voice.

"Maka. I went to and asked him what had happened. He explained everything. If you want, we can go visit him." Tsubaki's voice was quiet and soft, like normal, and it comforted me.

"What about Black Star?" My voice was a little louder than before, but not by much.

"He will be fine. Besides. He needs his sleep. You know how he is to Soul anyway." She laughed a bit, making me laugh along, thinking of the last time he was in the Doctors office with an injury.

"Ok. Let's go." Even though I still hurt inside, I couldn't show it to Tsubaki. She was just too kind to me. _**What will I do. I just can't burden her. She is just too nice to me all the time. We are friends and all, but it is different.**_

Walking in I saw Soul on a bed, but still resting from what I could tell. "Is...is he ok, Dr. Stian?" I was worrying very much all this time. I had to have an answer.

"Look for yourself. As you can see, he is sort of fine, but seems to be in some sort of acoma. Whatever he protected you from was poisonous and if you didn't bring him here any sooner, he might have died." I could see that he was telling the truth.

_**What should I do, Soul. What would you do if this happened to me. If, for some reason, I protected you instead, what would you do?**_ I just walked up to him and hugged him. _**I will visit you every day, Soul. Until the day you wake up, I promise that I won't go anywhere. Just don't die, ok?**_

Letting go, I walked out the door. "Tsubaki." I started.

"Yeah." She responded.

" I plan to visit him every day. Do you want to come with me whenever I do? Until he wakes up?" i looked at her. _**Please, Tsubaki. I need to have a friends help. **_

"Sure. Come tell me all about it in your room. If you don't want Black star involved, I won't involve him. It will just be us two girls." I smiled and nodded.

We walked to the room, and after preparing some tea and cake, I told her everything. How I felt in the past, how I am now, what happened at the fight. Everything. And in the process, I noticed something. _**I...I may be in love with...Soul. **_I even told her that.

Since that day, I have been waiting for him to wake up for almost two years now. Today I got the news.

Black Star came barging through the door, like he always does and looked so overjoyed. "Did you hear, Maka. Did you hear what has finally happened?!" I looked him in the eye. _**Oh, great. Here he goes again. He's going to tell me how awesome it was to slay this thing, and how much closer he was to suppressing God and such.**_

"Oh, no. I haven't. Tell me." I could hear the sarcasm in my voice.

"Soul is awake! He is finally out of acoma! Come on!" _**Souls...**_ my grip loosened on the cup and it dropped to the ground. Thus in the process, broke. _**...Awake!**_

I got up, pushing aside the Black Star and the other extra happy Tsubaki aside and ran to the Doctors office. _**Is this...a...Dream? No. Please don't be a dream.**_

I went to open the door, but before I could, someone opened it for me. "So-soul!" Right in front of me was the one I had waited forever for. "Your. Awake."

I felt my tears fall as I grabbed him and hugged him. "Your finally awake after all this time."

"Maka. I'm Sorry. I am so sorry I worried you, but I need to tell you something." I was still crying tear of joy. "Maka." He pulled back. "Listen to me."

"Ok. I will listen." I was waiting for him to say anything. I wanted him to talk to me more than ever.

"I..." He stopped and covered his face up for a second. "I..." Then he removed it, to show that it was a once in a lifetime blush.

_**Souls...Blushing? **_"I love you Maka!" _**WHAT!**_

My heart began to thump real fast. _**He. He. He loves me!**_ I flashed back to the day he saved me when he was talking about some girl he would confess to and the deal he made with Kid. _**So that's what it was. **_

I turned back to see his face was still staring at me and he was about to speak. It came out almost a whisper. "So...what is your feelings? Is it Kid, Me, or someone else. Or maybe no one. Either way, I will still love you, so what do you say?" His face was serious looking.

_**Soul...I...I... **_"I love you too Soul!" The words came right out of my mouth as if intended. Before I could say anything else, I felt something warm against my lips. I pulled back in surprise. "So-soul!"

" Oh, sorry. Didn't mean to surprise you. You probably don't want to kiss me right now and all." He suddenly looked very sad.

" Yes, you did surprise me. No. I never said you couldn't kiss me." Right as I said that he went and kissed me again.

_**Soul. Even though we were apart for so long, I remembered who was my real estate. I will always remember who you are, because. I have always loved you.**_

After the kiss ended, an alarm went off And Lord Death appeared in all the window and T.V.s like normal. "All Academy members and Graduates, we have an invader with immense power. Please. Go and take care of it. It's at the entrance. Hurry, before it gets inside and I have to get involved."

I looked at Soul. "Ready for some action?"

He laughed. "Yup. Ready as ever. Let's go."

He transformed into his scythe form. Not a normal one though. It was his Death scythe. "Soul. Your a Death Scythe."

"Yeah. It appears I am. And like I said before, I am your Death scythe and always will be." I smiled at the comment. "By the way, about how it feels to be one. It's like a warmth is surrounding you, and that warmth is the wielder and the great straight they give it."

With that, I was ready for battle. I was ready...to be with Soul forever. Soul was now mine, and I am his. Forever.


End file.
